SnapDragon
'History' Early Life Born to a lower middle class family in Osbourne, New York, Sam lived a standard life for much of her early years. Though she often had trouble making friends, she was successful in becoming life long friends with Nicholas Scott and by association Derek Lovegood. Her life took a strange turn at around age 11, Samantha began to hear voices and found herself unable to sleep most nights. After sneaking out of her house to ask Nick for advice, her parents grounded her. In a fit of anger, Sam began to cause objects in her living room to levitate including the couch. Following this her parents would send her to a psychiatrist for several years. At age 13, she would come as a lesbian to Nick first and later her parents. Over time, Sam began to obtain some semblance of control over her powers, as well as develop some new ones. A New Beginning Sam would later attempt to assist Nick's little sister, Hailey in confirming her own sexual identity. Following Nick's car accident, Sam would visit him at least weekly. She was the first person Roxanne called about Nick's awakening. She and Roxanne would break Nick out of the hospital and help him control his newfound powers to some extent. The trio, soon joined by Hailey, would later escape Osbourne and find themselves caught up in a much larger world. Haven The four teenagers would soon meet the Ferryman, who would lead them to a sanctuary for superhumans in Nevada. There, the young heroes would form lasting friendships and would hone their powers even more so. She also helps bring Bethany Simms and Gwendolyne Helms, two of her and Nick's former classmates, back to the Haven. Ascension Sam, taking up the name SnapDragon, assists in the defense of the Haven from Robert Reynold's forces. She succeeds in destroying one of his walkers, but is soon wounded by Silencer shortly afterwards. In spite of her wounds, she is among the battles survivors. Starlight SnapDragon later assists with the diversion in Brest, while several other heroes rescue Starlight. Hiding During the heroes time in Japan, Sam would nearly have a sexual encounter with Silencer. She later elects to stay back in Japan during the rescue missions. Cessation During the Invasion, SnapDragon fought within the National Mall along with Howl and Void. She shields her companions and several innocents from heavy bombardment. She later personally proves her intelligence and telekinetic prowess by dueling Tirann. She is critically wounded following a stab in the chest, that just narrowly misses her vitals, though she does end up surviving the battle. Aftermath SnapDragon is awarded for her bravery during the Invasion. She is later made a founding member of the PeaceKeepers and chooses to continue her relationship with Silencer. 'Personality & Relationships' Sam is shown to be a caring and independent young woman. Sam is smart and can occasionally come off as a know-it-all. She suffers from depression and social anxiety, indicated by her lack of association with those she isn't close with. She considers her closest friends on the team to be Tempest, Trauma, Inferno, and Kodiak. She is an out lesbian and is currently in a relationship with Silencer. Religious Views Sam was initially raised as a Christian, but eventually turned from the faith and now considers herself non-religious. She leans towards atheism more than agnosticism. 'Appearance' Sam is a relatively tall skinny to averagely built young woman. She has long black hair, resting at her shoulders. In terms of skin color, Sam is Caucasian of average complexion. She has a somewhat small nose and round, green eyes. She typically refrains from wearing makeup. 'Powers and Abilities' Telepathy: 'SnapDragon is able to read the minds of others. Her advanced telepathy also gives her the following abilities; *'Telempathy: 'She is able to mentally read the emotions of others. *'Telepathic Communication: 'She is able to communicate via a psychic link. **'Telepathic Translation; 'She is able to learn the entire language of a person simply by telepathically reading them. *'Memory Reading: 'She is able to read a persons memories **'Memory Erasure: ' She is also able to completely erase memories from a persons mind. *'Mind Control: 'She is able to order people to do whatever she wishes via telepathy. *'Mind Walking: 'She can psychically "enter" a persons mind. **'Dream Walking: 'She is also able to enter a sleeping persons dreams. *'Psychic Attack: 'She is able to instill pain into others via intense psychic pulses. *'Psychic Shield: She is able to create a psychic shield to protect herself. or others. from invasion from other psychics. Telekinesis: 'She is able to manipulate objects using her mind. This means she is able to levitate, crush, push, pull, or destroy an object or person. She is also gifted with the following sub-powers; *'Telekinetic Shield: 'She is able to create a strong telekinetic barrier to protect herself or others from harm. *'Telekinetic Bolts: 'She can rapidly fire bolts of telekinetic energy from her hands. *'Levitation: 'SnapDragon is able to use her telekinetic powers to cause her body to levitate. *'Telekinetic Vibration: 'She is able to telekinetically cause objects to vibrate, the point of shattering them. *'Telekinetic Weapon Use: 'SnapDragon is able to effectively use weapons using telekinesis with effective skill. This is limited based on her own skill with the weapon(s) in question. *'Wound Inducement: 'She is able to create wounds onto another person using her telekinetic prowess. *'Psionic Explosion: '''She has the ability to create a massive explosion of psychic energy, powerful enough to level a city. She has yet to use this ability in person. '''Super-Genius: '''SnapDragon is another member of the team who could be the smartest woman on Earth. She demonstrated this by being the first person to deduce what the Immortal Blade truly was. '''Enhanced Durability: '''She appears to have a somewhat more enhanced resiliency compared to that of a normal human. '''Capable Fighter: '''She is a decent enough hand-to-hand combatant, though she prefers to use her various powers instead. '''Multilingualism: '''Without using her telepathy to learn any other languages, Sam speaks fluent English, Spanish, and French. She also speaks limited German and Japanese. '''Weaknesses Her telepathy was unable to read the mind of Virrat, indicating that it may not work against non-humans. She possesses the strength of a normal human. Sam is sterile. 'Equipment' SnapDragon's Suit: 'The suit tailor made for her by DXD researchers. 'Notes and Trivia *Sam is nearly 21 years old at the conclusion of Blue Ribbon. *She keeps in close contact with both of her parents. *Sam and Starlight frequently play chess together to determine who is smarter. They have played 20 known games, they are currently tied with 10 wins a piece. *She finds it odd that she is attracted to Silencer, since her "type" is typically smaller, more submissive women. *Sam enjoys music of most kinds, favoring riot girl punk acts and female-fronted metal bands. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Atheist Characters